Tu & Yo
by YamiKawai
Summary: Lucy es una chica que a sufrido varios traumas en la niñez. Ella oculta todo su dolor tras una sonrisa. No le agradan los chicos y mucho menos le gustan. Hasta que cierto estudiante llego para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Nalu 100% Algo de Gruvia y Gale:)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo! n_n

Les traigo otro fanfic y no se de cuantos capítulos sera, solo se que pronto saldré de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo! Así que los capítulos serán mas seguidos:$

- dialogo -

- _pensamientos -_

_Advertencia: Tiene algo de Occ. _

_Disclaimer: Fairy tail ni sus personajes me perteneces solo la historia. _

* * *

_- ¡Já! Miren quien viene allí, la rubiecita millonaria... Rápido! Amárrenla y la metemos al cuarto oscuro...! - _

- N-no... yo no! Auxilio! Alguien que me ayude... -

_- ¡¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga?! Luego de que tu padre nos tratara de esa manera?! Ni soñando! ¡Aléjate, basura! - __  
_

- C-chicas...yo...mi padre... yo... -

___- ¡¿Porque llegas tan tarde?! Se puntual! no eres digna de ser una Heartfilia! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta mañana!- __  
_

- Padre... perdón.. yo... no...no me dañes! Basta! Perdón! -

___- Lucy aléjate de nosotras, no queremos estar contigo! Que no entiendes?! Vete a jugar con tus juguetes caros niña rica! -_

- J-juguetes caros?... yo... e-esta bien...perdón -

_- La vida es una mierda Lucy... nunca lo olvides, en este mundo... todos están solos. -_

- No! Eso..eso no es cierto! Yo.. -

Una chica rubia se despertaba a media noche cubierta de sudor y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Estos sueños se repiten cada vez mas... duérmete lucy... solo es un sueño..! -

A la mañana siguiente una joven de 17 años despertaba con ojeras y con la vista desorientada. Al parecer había tenido una mala noche. Se duchó y se preparo para ir al instituto. Afuera de su casa la estaban esperando sus 2 mejores amigas Juvia Loxar y Levy Mcgarden.

Juvia es una bella estudiante de el mismo salón que Lucy, tenia el cabello azul y ojos azules. Le gusta el océano y los gatitos.

Levy es algo mas baja de estatura, es inteligente y una de las mejores alumnas. Tiene el cabello azul claro y los ojos verde oscuro. Le gusta la biblioteca y en secreto el rock.

- ¡Hola Lu! ¿Dormiste bien anoche? -pregunto con una sonrisa levy-

- ¡Hola Juvia, Levy!, buenos días. Mmm.. algo así.. -dije con una sonrisa, falsa, no quería que se preocupen-

- Mmm no me convence, pero de todos modos. Hay que ir al Instituto! Se nos hace tarde -dijo levy preocupada-

- Mas bien, a ti se te hace tarde Levy..-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca juvia-

- ¿Mmmm? por que se te hace tarde levy, estamos a buena hora... -dije extrañada, era temprano-

- Es que hoy llega el chico nuevo, ¿Verdad? Ajá.. a ella le pidieron que le den la bienvenida, y para eso debe estar temprano allí -dijo juvia riendo inconscientemente, era gracioso ya que debería estar todo el día con el y levy era algo... tímida pero a la vez de mano fuerte-

- Mala...! de todas formas me voy, adiós lucy, juvia! nos vemos luego -dijo levy corriendo al instituto-

Las chicas continuaron su camino al instituto tranquilamente, había un silencio atormentador. Ellas 2 eran mejores amigas siempre se hablaban de todo, así que Juvia se empezó a preocupar un poco porque normalmente lucy no paraba de hablar aunque le cortaran la boca.

- Lucy.., ¿paso algo? -pregunto juvia-

- ¿Eh? N-no! Claro que no me pasa nada! Juvia! Que cosas dices.. -dije tratando de sonar lo mas creíble posible, aunque falle el intento-

- Lucy... soy tu amiga... te conozco, a ti te pasa algo, dime ¿No confías en mi? -dijo juvia apartando la vista algo apenada-

- Juvia... te lo diré luego ¿Si? Por ahora, tengamos un buen día de escuela... -dije sonriendo dulcemente-

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, ambas chicas llegaron al instituto. Saludaron a los maestros y entraron al salón de clases, donde solo estaba Gray y Cana. Aparte de ellas.

Gray era otro de los mejores amigos de Lucy, cabello negro y ojos color azabache. Se mostraba frío por fuera pero por dentro era muy amable y carismático. Le gustan los helados y el hielo. Casi todo lo congelado.

Cana es una chica del mismo salón que Lucy, no son mejores amigas pero se llevan bastante bien. Tiene cabello marrón y ojos azul oscuro. (N/A: Yo veo así sus ojos xd). Posee una adicción por beber y cuando eso pasa no hay quien la detenga.

- ¡Buenos días Gray, Cana! -levante la mano en un gesto de saludo-

- B-buenos..días Gray...¡Cana! -dijo juvia avergonzada y levemente sonrojada. A ella le gustaba Gray hace mucho pero el no se da cuenta-

- Buenos días Lucy, Juvia..! -dijeron Gray/Cana correspondiendo el saludo-

- ¿Y Levy..? -nos pregunto Cana -

- Ahh... ¿recuerdan que hoy llega el chico nuevo? Bueno, a ella le toco enseñarle el instituto. Por eso tuvo que venir mas temprano -dije sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risita de solo imaginar a levy a solas con un chico hace que estalle en carcajadas-

- Mmm... ya veo -dijo Cana volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mandando mensajes con el celular-

Luego el salón se comenzó a llenar, solo faltaba levy y el chico nuevo. El profesor no había llegado aun así que todos estaban charlando y el murmullo aumentaba cada vez mas.

De pronto levy entro desesperada por la puerta, estaba algo sudada y se nota que había corrido para llegar al salón.

- ¡Lucy..! Necesito que me ayudes, no era 1 chico nuevo.. ¡Eran 2! Sabes que yo no puedo estar si quiera con uno.. por favor ayúdame Lucy! -me dijo levy casi suplicándome-

- Vale, vale... pero no te pongas de rodillas es vergonzoso! -levy se paro- ¿Como te ayudo? -

- Bueno... quería saber si podrías enseñarle a uno el instituto y yo le enseño al otro.. ¿Sii? -dijo levy con ojos de cachorro-

- Mmm.. esta bien pero.. ¿A que chico le tengo que enseñar el instituto? -pregunte para saber a cual chico tendría que soportar toda la tarde-

- Emm.. al.. Al pelirosa! -dijo ella con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos, planeaba algo... tengo que descubrirlo-

_Ok, ok un ..un pelirosa. Espera... ¡¿Pelirosa!? Que chico tiene el cabello rosa! Esoo es extrañoooo!. Debe ser alguien raro... quizás un rebelde?, bueno.. no importa pensar en eso... solo es un día._

No es que Lucy odiara a los chicos, mas bien le agradaban. Pero en la escuela todos los chicos eran _pervertidos_ con ella. Le habían roto el corazón mas de una vez por sus _atributos_. Por eso decidió no acercarse tanto a ellos... ademas...tuvo una mala experiencia con sus ex compañeros de clase. Por eso Gray era su único mejor amigo ya que este la entendía y se tenían confianza.

- Oye lucy! Adivina que.. -juvia observo a levy por un momento y luego reacciono- ¡¿Levy!? ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con el chico nuevo...-

- _Los _chicos nuevos.. -dije algo enojada, era 1 molestia no 2-

- Los..? -juvia iba a preguntar pero levy se le adelanto-

- No es 1, son 2 jejeje. Ahora están con el director para que le entreguen los horarios y esas cosas... -dijo levy con una gotita estilo anime-

- Jajaja levy tendrás que soportar a 2 chicos todo el día! Jajaj -dijo la peli azul mientras se reía bajito, le gustaba hacerle pequeñas bromas a sus amigas-

- Hmp... p-para que sepas.. solo tendré que estar con 1..! Lucy se encargara del otro..! -dijo levy algo sonrojada al recordar al chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos-

- Mmm.. ¿lucy? - se gira para ver a lucy - ¿porque lucy? -pregunto juvia-

- Pues... tu sabes como es nuestra levy, no se lleva bien con ellos y es algo tímida jejeje así que me pidió si la podría ayudar y acepte- sonreí de lado-

- Ah... entiendo.. ¡Oigan! ahora que me acuerdo tengo que decirles que-

De pronto entro el maestro a clases y todos los estudiantes retomaron la compostura. Ahora la sala era un completo silencio hasta que el maestro hablo:

- Bueno chicos! Como ya saben hoy llegaba el nuevo a clases no? Hubo un malentendido, eran 2 chicos. Por favor preséntense -dijo el profesor Gildarts-

Dos figuras se hicieron visibles en la puerta...

_- Nunca antes había visto a un chico tan guapo... y pelirosa-_

* * *

_E-espero que les guste n_n acepto criticas para mejorar y aprender mas :)._

-_¿Reviews?-_

_- YamiKawai ~(=°O°=)~_


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón si es corto U_U Ahora si arregle el error! ;D Lo había repetido de casualidad U_U Perdón perdón perdón *se arrodilla ante ustedes xD*

- dialogo -

- _pensamientos -_

_Advertencia: Tiene algo de Occ._

_Disclaimer: Fairy tail ni sus personajes me perteneces solo la historia._

* * *

- Hola soy Natsu Dragneel, 17 años. Me gusta el fuego y no, no tengo pirofilia - a todos se le callo una gotita estilo anime - También me encantan los Dragones!

- Okey, que le guste el fuego es normal...pero... ¡Dragones! ¡¿Enserio?! - y mi cabello es natural por si dudaban... - termino diciendo con una sonrisa -

- Tsk, me toca a mi Salamander - El otro tipo era aun mas raro que el chico rosa - Soy Gajeel Redfox, 17 años. Me gusta el rock, el metal, y el hierro - Ahh que le guste el rock y el metal es normal pero... ¿Hierro? ¡¿Enserio?!. Que no pudo llegar ningún chico normal a esta escuela! -

- Mmm... bueno raitsu o como te llames toma asiento... - el maestro empezó a examinar la clase para ver si habían asientos vacíos - Allí! - apunto gilddarts -

Rayos... ¡Rayos!, justo hoy era el día en que Erza faltaba a la escuela. Erza es una hermosa chica de cabello escarlata, es deseada por muchos chicos pero hasta ahora nadie a conseguido su corazón. O eso es lo que yo se. Tiene una actitud algo... estricta. Es la presidenta de la clase y casi todos le tienen miedo jeje. A veces es aterradora...

- ¡Es Natsu! - dijo el pelirosa algo enojado. Se iba a sentar al lado mio pero antes de que lo hiciera levante la mano -

- Emm.. etto - dije tímidamente - Aquí se sienta Erza profesor Gildarts... -

- ¿Erza? Ahh pues.. ella se puede sentar... con.. - El profesor empezó a buscar un asiento y rápidamente todos los chicos empezaron a sudar frió. Tener a Erza al lado de uno no era muy bueno que digamos. - _Un chico que le haga frente a erza... __- _pensó gildarts - ¡Allí! -

Apunto a Jellal, es un chico...mmmm como decirlo. Anti-social, antes no era así pero la verdad no se que le paso... solía sonreír siempre y daba buenos consejos.. era mi amigo. Ahora siempre era frió y no le importaba el contacto con los demás. Tiene el cabello azul y los ojos marrón oscuro. También tiene un tatuaje en el ojo derecho.

- Bien, entonces no hay problema jeje.. - me sonrió natsu - Ehh... como te llamas? -

Antes de que pudiera contestar gildarts dijo:

- ¡Ya basta de parlotear! , y tu gajil o como te llames siéntate atrás de la chica de la cinta naranja en el cabello - dijo mientras apuntaba a levy -

- Como sea... y me llamo Gajeel - dijo el chico desinteresado -

Cuando gire mi vista hacia atrás, vi a Juvia algo aturdida... me pregunto que le abra pasado. Mire hacia adelante de nuevo y pude ver que Natsu era guapo, bastante guapo.

Tenia el cabello rosa desordenado, con puntas. Su piel era morena y sus ojos eran verdes llenos de felicidad. Antes de que me diera cuenta el me estaba sonriendo. Me sonroje y desvié la mirada rápidamente. Me concentre en los aburridos discursos que daba el profesor. Y sin que me diera cuenta la hora ya había acabado.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas. Me di cuenta que levy se iba con gajeel y lo recordé. Tenia que enseñarle la escuela al idiota de rosa!.

Fui donde estaba natsu para enseñarle la escuela y esas cosas, lo único que vi fue cabello rosa rodeado de muchas _"chicas" _(N/a: Note el sarcasmo de perras). Y obviamente allí estaba Lisanna Strauss, con todas sus _amiguitas_ tratando de seducir a natsu.

Lisanna era una chica de cabello blanco , ojos azules. Buen cuerpo, _amistosa_, popular... etc. Tiene 2 hermanos; Mirajane Strauss. Es todo lo contrario a Lisanna, Mirajane es inteligente, bondadosa y hermosa. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello blanco, que a diferencia de su hermana le llega a la cadera. En resumen la chica mas deseada del instituto y no solo por tener buen cuerpo. Si no por su carácter y talentos. Luego estaba Elfman Strauss, cabello blanco y piel morena... no era muy apuesto que digamos pero era un buen amigo y siempre decía la palabra _"hombre"._

_- _Natsu, ¿te gustaría tomar algo con nosotras? - dijo una de cabello negro juguetonamente -

- Siii natsu - dijo lisanna envolviendo su cabello en el dedo - Ven.. la pasaras bien! -

- ¡Que lindo es tu cabello natsu! - dijo otra -

Luego todas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y solo se escuchaba un alboroto de voces sin sentido. Natsu me miro y con la mirada me dijo; _Salvame. _Asentí y me abrí paso hacia donde estaba natsu.

- Natsu viene conmigo... tengo que enseñarle el instituto - dije en voz alta, luego todas las cabezas giraron a verme y me sentí incomoda. Inmediatamente todas fruncieron el ceño -

- Mooo~ Es que natsu es tan divertido - dijo lisanna con una risa tonta - ¿Por que no le enseñamos el instituto nosotras, nee lucy? -

La cara de natsu paso de alivio a asustado.

- Sii lisanna excelente idea - dijo otra chica - ¿Lucy, nos dejarías? -

Natsu me miro como diciéndome que no lo hiciera, obviamente no iba a dejar que se fuera con esas _chicas. _¿Pero que excusa iba a poner?.

- No.. - todas fruncieron el ceño - Le prometí al inspector que le iba a enseñar el instituto yo... - dije nerviosa -

Lisanna me miro con cara de pocos amigos, después de todo nos odiábamos. Ella me hacia bullyng cuando era pequeña...

- Esta bien. - sonrió la peliblanca, hizo una sonrisa tan desagradable que todos se pueden dar cuenta que era falsa. De todos hablo de mi.. - Vayámonos chicas-

El grupo de chicas se fueron enojadas, era obvio que luego iban a hacer algo para que _pagara _el haberlas desafiado. Así eran ellas.. se creían dueñas de todo, cualquiera que se metiera en su camino lo _eliminaban_.

- Gracias - dijo natsu -

- ¿Gracias? No.. no importa, de todas formas tengo que enseñarte el lugar - al principio me sonroje por el cumplido, pero luego tome mi de nuevo mi carácter frió con los chicos -

* * *

_Espero les halla gustado:)_

_¿Reviews? _

_- YamiKawai ~(=°O°=)~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaaaaa~_ Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Perdón por equivocarme en el segundo xD! Aunque ya lo arregle, en el próximo capitulo contestare todos sus comentarios n_n! Jejeje los amo *3*/ Espero que les guste!

PD: También quería aclararles algo, natsu y gajeel entran a mitad de año al instituto Ok :)

- dialogo -

- _pensamientos -_

_Advertencia: Tiene algo de Occ._

_Disclaimer: Fairy tail ni sus personajes me perteneces solo la historia._

* * *

_Pov Lisanna._

_- Como se atreve esa perra Heartfilia a quitarme a mi nueva victima. Era obvio que el estaba mas que encantado conmigo... ¡Maldita niña mimada! ¿Porque no se va a conseguir hombres a otro lugar? Con solo mencionar su maldito apellido ellos caen rendidos a sus pies.. me tengo que vengar. Nadie se mete en mi camino. Nadie -_

_-_ mmm.. Adriana.. - dijo la peliblanca -

- ¿Si? - dijo una chica de cabello marrón -

- Luego nos toca Ed. Física ¿Verdad? - dijo lisanna con una sonrisa macabra -

- Si... - dijo Adriana (N/A: La invente ) -

- Necesito que me hagas un favor... -

_Pov Lucy._

Le enseñe a natsu el instituto, los salones de cada asignatura, los baños, enfermería, sala de reuniones, etc. Me pregunto si quería tomar algo por el trabajo que me tome enseñándole todo. Acepte ya que estábamos en el receso. Nos compramos una coca-cola y nos fuimos a un asiento que estaba allí.

-Mmm.. y ¿Cual era tu nombre? - pregunto mientras bebía la coca-cola -

- Lucy, Lucy...heartfilia... - dije tratando de evitar el tema, no quería mencionar mi apellido, se lo que pasa cuando lo digo -

- ¿Luigi? - dijo el pelirosa -

- ¡No! Lucy! L-U-C-Y! - me enoje, si me enoje bastante. Este tipo era un completo idiota.. aunque agradable -

- Si, si como sea luigo - dijo natsu -

- ¡Es Lucy! - dije ya alterada - ¡Me sacas de mis casillas! -

- Jajajaja, es tan divertido ver como te enfadas - dijo riéndose -

- JA-JA-JA, ¡Y para mi es tan divertido ver como mi puño aterriza en tu cara! - dije apunto de golpearlo -

- No, no, por favor no - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos - Luce -

- ¿Luce? - dije algo sorprendida, Ahh es un apodo -¡Ahora inventas apodos para dejarme en ridículo! - dije preparándome para golpearlo -

- No, luce te queda lindo - dijo sonriendo - Al igual que tu -

Mi cara se tiño de rojo... tanto que ni el cabello de erza le haría competencia!. Nadie nunca me había echo un cumplido, bueno... mis amigas si y el estúpido de Loke también pero... un chico que apenas conozco. Ademas de que no mostró interés por mi Apellido...extraño.

Ahhh... Loke es un _compañero _(para no decir acosador) de clases que siempre anda de _coqueto _con todas las chicas. Es uno de los chicos que con más chicas a salido. Últimamente a estado molestándome diciéndome cosas _"bonitas" _para que acepte a salir con el, aunque se que esas cosas se las a dicho a mas de una chica en este instituto. Tiene el cabello desordenado como un León de color naranja, ojos azules. Bastante guapo.

- N-no d-digas.. tonterías - al decir eso natsu comenzó a reír como loco - ¡¿Dragneel?! -

- Jajajaja - dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que salia de su ojo - Haces caras muy extrañas -

- Si seras...! - lo iba a golpear pero sonó el timbre de regreso a clases - ¡Salvado por la campana! -

Yo y natsu nos fuimos a la siguiente clase, educación física. Ahhh.. como odiaba esa clase, siempre me agotaba y la ropa mostraba mas de lo que debería mostrar. Nos tocaba con el maestro Taurus, ¡es un pervertido!.

- ¡Ehh... Lucy al fin llegas! - dijo Juvia mientras me abrazaba con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Juvia se quedo sola todo el receso! - luego ella se tapo la boca con ambas manos, desde niña tenia la costumbre de hablar en tercera persona. A mi no me molestaba, pero ella quería corregir su error -

- Perdón Juvia... jeje y no tienes por que avergonzarte de hablar en tercera persona - dije con una sonrisa -

- Gracias... Lucy ¡¿Que haces con el chico nuevo?! - dijo entrando en pánico -

_~*~Entrando al Mundo de Juvia donde la imaginación no tiene Limites~*~:_

- _¡Lucy y dragneel tienen un romance secreto! Nooooo! Lucyyy eres tan joven! ¿Estas embarazada? Noooooo! Van a ver mini-lucys con cabello rosa en toda la ciudad..! No! En todo el país! Noooo! En todo el mundooo! ¿y la boda? Buaaaaaa! Ya se casaron y no invitaron a Juvia! Yo y gray tenemos que ser los padrinos... Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ ¿Que le regalare?... - _Y así siguió pensando en mil cosas que ni yo ni tu nos podemos imaginar -

_~*~Saliendo del Mundo de Juvia donde la imaginación no tiene Limites~*~:_

_- _Juvia.. acuérdate que tengo que enseñarle el instituto a natsu... - dije explicándole la situación a juvia, es muy olvidadiza a veces - Por cierto... ¿por que haces tantas caras raras? - dije extrañada -

- Es rara... - me susurro muy _"disimuladamente"_ natsu -

- Lo sé... - conteste también _"disimuladamente _a natsu -

- ¡Felicidades por la boda y los mini-lucy's! ¡Que su romance dure para siempre! - Gritó con estrellitas en los ojos Juvia, mientras nos tomaba las manos. Todos voltearon a vernos con el grito de juvia -

_- _¿B-boda? ¿R-romance? - dijo con ojos blancos natsu -

- ¡JUVIA NO DIGAS SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! - dije con mi aura oscura, luego me gire para ver a los demás - ¡Y ustedes no tienen nada que ver! -

Todos voltearon asustados y siguieron haciendo lo que hacían... excepto Lisanna que me miraba desafiante.

- ¿Eh? ¿No estaban saliendo? - dijo Juvia saliendo de su _"fantasía"_ -

- ¡Claro que no! - dijimos natsu y yo al mismo tiempo -

- Ahh Okey... - dijo mientras un aura de tristeza la rodeaba -

Le iba a preguntar donde estaba Levy pero el pervertido profesor llego. Nos observo a todos y luego dijo:

- ¡Para celebrar la llegada de los recién llegados den 30 vueltas a la cancha! - dijo mientras le sangraba la nariz - ¡Chicas, chicos a cambiarse! - ¡Ese pervertido seguro estaba pensando en el cuerpo de una de sus estudiantes! -

Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares de cambio.

_*~Sala de hombres*~:_

- ¡Oye rosita esos son mis pantalones! - dijo un chico de cabello negro, mejor conocido como Gray fullbuster -

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego stripper?! ¡Y Ponte algo! - dijo el _"rosita"_, mejor conocido como Natsu dragneel -

- ¿Cuando fue que...? - dijo gray colocándose su camiseta- ¡¿ Y mis pantalones Fuegito ?! -

- ¡Que yo no los tengo hielito! ¡¿ Y mi camiseta?! - dijo natsu ya enojado -

- ¡Dame mis pantalones! - dijo ya encabronado gray -

Y en la esquina de la sala, reía bajo un chico con un pantalón y una camiseta. Si, era un chico con piercings en la cara. Mejor conocido como Gajeel redfox.

- Oye... porque no se las entregas... - murmuro un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje en el ojo derecho -

- Porque así es mas divertido... ge-he -

_*~Sala de mujeres*~:_

- Juvia, ¿y levy? - dije preocupada, no estaba en clases -

- Mmm... por lo que supe, creo que se fue porque se torció el tobillo... perdón por no decírtelo antes - dijo juvia apenada -

- Descuida... - sonreí - Nee Juvia, ¿no crees que esta ropa es muy corta? - dije avergonzada -

- Si... ese profesor es todo un pervertido - dijo cruzándose de brazos -

Y no era para menos, la ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca (algo grande para nuestra talla) y unas calzas cortas deportivas de color rojo. Dejaba al descubierto mayor parte de las piernas y la camiseta hacia que se viera mas _"sexy"._

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo sobre que el maestro es un pervertido y esas cosas. Sin darse cuenta que en la esquina de la habitación Lisanna y sus amigas planeaban algo, relacionado con un balde de agua.

...

Mientras en otro lugar, mas bien en una mansión. Se encontraba cierta peliroja con un señor multimillonario. Jude Heartfilia.

- Como siempre, te la encargare. Erza - dijo aquel hombre rubio -

- Si, señor - dijo la chica de cabello escarlata, Si. Erza Scarlet -

- Aparte de otra cosa mas... -

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y lo comentan:) / Gracias!_

_¿Reviews?_

_- YamiKawai \(=ºOº=)/_


	4. Chapter 4

Si,si se que estuvo algo flojo U,u pero la continuación sera interesante*3* / Gracias por ver este fic! y a todos los que me comentan:)

- dialogo -

- _pensamientos -_

_Advertencia: Tiene algo de Occ._

_Disclaimer: Fairy tail ni sus personajes me perteneces solo la historia._

* * *

- ¡Bien chicas, A dar las 30 vueltas! - dijo el maestro taurus mientras le salia sangre de la nariz - _Rebota..rebota...rebota..._ -

- ¿Y nosotros? - dijo alguien de los chicos -

- Ah, ustedes también. ¡Como sea! - taurus sacaba palomitas de quien sabe donde y se sentaba a _admirar _el esfuerzo de las chicas -

Todos se encontraban trotando, la cancha era rectangular. Por lo que las vueltas cansaron a la mayoría. Lucy y Juvia decidieron descansar un segundo apoyadas en la pared. Justo abajo de un balcón, por lo que les llegaba sombra.

Luego otro grupo de chicas se les unió a descansar. Y así hasta que ya nadie trotaba y todos estaban allí descansando.

- Listo todo...? -

- Si, todo listo -

- Perfecto -

El maestro taurus decidió castigarles por descansar en clases. Pero era casi toda la clase, y no quería lidiar con eso. Así que lo dejo pasar. Total, ya faltaba poco para el cambio de hora.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -

Un ruido extraño se escucho, mas bien como agua tirada. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver que ocurría. Dos chicas estaban empapadas hasta las rodillas por agua.. no. No cualquier agua, agua con desechos. Como las de las cañerías. Agua sucia.

- ¿Que ocurrió Lucy? - se acerco Gray donde las chicas -

- ¡No sé... yo y Juvia estábamos hablando de lo mas normal cuando nos callo esto encima! - dijo lucy mientras ponía cara de asco -

- ¿Q-que es... esto cafe? - dijo Juvia mientras que lagrimas avecinaban a salir -

Luego un montón de personas comenzaron a acercarse, para ver que ocurría. La escena era vergonzosa. A Juvia y lucy se les translucía la camiseta dejando ver mas de lo que tendrían que ver. En la cara tenían liquido marrón, tierra obviamente. Y toda su ropa estaba sucia. Y del olor ni hablar.

- ¡Todos fuera de aquí! - dijo taurus tapándose la nariz - Rosita! Niño emo! llévenlas a enfermería! -

Ninguno de los chicos reclamo por el apodo que le puso el profesor, mas bien enseguida tomaron a las chicas y se las llevaron a enfermería.

_Pov Lucy._

Luego de que el agua sucia me cayera encima. Natsu me cargo al estilo princesa para llevarme a enfermería. Le dije que no era necesario, que se ensuciaría. Pero el muy tarado no me hizo caso. ¡Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y decirme que no hay problema! Claro que hay un problema, que pensaran las personas que me vean siendo cargada por un chico. Creerán que el y yo... q-que el y yo... ¡No Lucy! ¡Borra esos pensamientos!.

- Lucy... me estas asustando... haces caras raras, y murmuras cosas raras... - dijo natsu -

- ¡C-callate y bajame! -

_Pov Juvia. _

Me sorprendió bastante que gray dejara que me suba a su espalda, estoy toda sucia y huelo mal. Gray es muy amable... nunca podre hacer que se fije en mi, seguro le gusta Lucy. P-pero hasta ahora es el mayor contacto que e tenido con gray... y se siente bien.

- ¿Juvia... tu y lucy se han metido en problemas? - dijo gray serio, pero protector -

- ¿P-problemas...? N-no! Ademas... porque alguien querría humillarnos... - dije sonrojada, no podía hablarle sin lucir nerviosa -

- Pero... que te caiga agua sucia del cielo es normal - dijo gray con sarcasmo - ¿Han hablado con lisanna? -

_- _Y-yo no... no sé... Lucy estuvo en el receso con natsu - dije sonrojada -

- Ya veo... de todas formas, cuídense... Alguien quiere hacerlas caer - dijo gray apretando sus puños -

_En enfermería: _

La enfermera reviso a las chicas para ver si se habían echo algún daño o algo parecido, por suerte estaban ilesas y _algo_ sucias.

- Voy por el cambio de ropa chicas... ¿ok? - dijo sonriente la mujer -

Las chicas asintieron. Luego de que la mujer se fuera de la habitación hubo un silencio incomodo, bueno... estar con 2 chicos que por el momento se odian no es tan malo... bueno quitándote que estas sucia y el olor te hace tener nauseas.

- Y...um... - Juvia trato de iniciar una conversación - ¿P-porque no se van a las d-duchas chicos? D-digo... están igual de sucios que nosotras -

- Yo me quedare con ustedes... - dijo gray sonriendo, y luego frunció las cejas - no sé el admirador del fuego -

- ¡Yo también las quiero cuidar! No es mi culpa que el ojos caídos solo quiera saltarse clases - dijo molesto natsu -

- ¡¿Que dijiste Fueguito?! - y luego empezaron a chocar frentes -

- ¡Desnudista! -

- ¡Rosita! -

- ¡Chico emo! -

-¡Chiflado! -

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - dijo lucy explotando y golpeándolos a los 2 en la cabeza -

- N-no era necesario esto jeje - dijo Juvia sudando frió -

Después de que natsu y gray quedaran medio muertos en el suelo. Llego la enfermera con los cambios de ropa, Lucy y Juvia lo tomaron y se fueron a las duchas para sacarse toda la suciedad y el olor que traían consigo.

En cambio los dos _amigos _se fueron a clases bastante enojados. De más esta decir que ellos ya se limpiaron y todo.

_En las duchas._

_- _¡Puaj! Esto si huele mal neh lucy? - exclamo Juvia con una mueca de asco -

- Si,si... - dijo lucy ignorando a Juvia -

- ¿Que pasa..? Desde la mañana te noto distraída lucy.. - dijo juvia preocupada -

- No es nada.. solo.. ¿T-te diste cuenta de... que al que apuntaban era a mi..? - dijo triste la rubia -

- ¡N-no! - mintió Juvia - B-bueno si.. pero..! si alguien te quiere hacer algo no dudes en decírmelo! Ademas si se mete contigo también con tus amigas! -

- Gracias... - dijo lucy mientras se sonrojaba -

- G-gray.. gray me pregunto si te habías metido en problemas con Lisanna... - dijo juvia frotándose la espalda -

- ¿L-lisanna..? Crees que ella... Bueno la verdad me a estado enviando miradas amenazantes toda la tarde... - dijo lucy, ya sospechando el porque -

- ¡Maldita! Seguro es porque has estado con el chico nuevo! Ella debe haberte tirado esa asquerosa agua! - exclamo juvia furiosa -

- Si... pero necesitamos pruebas.. -

_En otro lugar. _

Una peliroja se encontraba afuera de una mansión con una mirada de impotencia, suspiro y se fue en el automóvil que la esperaba.

- Señorita erza, veo que el amo ya le a dicho el estado de la situación. Por ahora lo único que podemos haces es confiar en usted... pero, si el plan falla. Nos veremos forzados a intervenir. ¿Entiende? - dijo el acompañante de erza -

- Si - dijo mostrándose firme erza, aunque por dentro. Le dolía. -

- Bien, gracias por sus servicios y por querer ser _voluntaria_ de esta misión - dijo el con una arrogante sonrisa -

- Ya quisieran - dijo erza apretando los puños -

- Mas respeto señorita - le agarra la barbilla a erza - ¿o quieres que _ellos_ sufran? -

- No... - susurro erza -

- ¿No que? - pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra -

- No.. capitán - dijo a regañadientes -

- Así me gusta... -

* * *

_Saludos:_

LaylaRedfox: Gracias por estar apoyándome en este fic! La verdad que los hago algo cortos porque... no se me da la necesitad xD Jaja! *-* Yo no odio a lisanna, ni nada por el estilo pero... mmmm... me gusta ponerla como mala)? Jeje pero creo que después ella tendrá un final feliz! :D (Pero no me gusta lisanna:(

AnikaSukino 5d: Gracias por ver este fic! n_n Si, lo sé. Cometí un error. Bueno ando algo despistada últimamente :X Jeje! Si no fuera por ti ese error aun seguiría allí D:! Gracias! \(*3*)/ Mmmm.. todos esperan que relación tiene Erza con el padre de lucy. Creo (creo) que este fic sera muy interesante ya que poco a poco saldrán cosas a la luz xD! Por ahora solo te diré que no es algo ni bueno... ni malo. :)

Luni-lu 123: Jajaja yo a todos los dejo con la intriga:)! Gracias por seguir este fic!:D

Neko Heartgneel: Agradezco que te guste:) ! Si lisanna siempre es la mala XD! En la mayoría de los fanfics que yo veo es la mala (cof cof todos la odian cof cof) Lo de erza con Jude sera para mas adelante:) Y también explicara porque ese día falto a clases xD

Lala2209: Gracias n_n/ Saludos:)!

Netokastillo: Jeje conseguí un nuevo lector x3! Saludos y besos:)

N/A: Gracias a todos los que comentan! Quiero que sepan que yo estoy atenta siempre a los comentarios:) ! Si hasta los espío sin que se den cuenta)?

_¡Gracias a todos!_

_-YamiKawai \(=ºOº=)/_


End file.
